Pixie Village
Pixie Village is the home of the pixies and where the magical trees like the Tree of Life, the Tree of Portals, and the Story Tree are located. Overview According to Aisha, it is located in the Gloomy Wood Forest, where the Gloomy Wood Trolls once lived. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Darkar kidnapped most of the pixies looking for it knowing that a piece of the Codex was there. Darkar eventually found it and the Codex when the fake Avalon faked being ill to get Livy to go there. Icy followed her there and froze the Tree of Life putting Pixie Village in danger of disappearing. After encouragement from Helia the tree was cured by Flora and the village was saved, as were the Winx's bonded pixies who came down with the flu back in the Resort Realm. |-|Season 3= The village is not seen in this season, but is mentioned as the Trix have a competitive plans to steal their spells for Valtor; whoever gets the spells, gets Valtor to herself. Valtor, who is spying on them through his spell, finds the situation interesting. However, when Stormy tries to convince one of pixies to tell her where village is, she gets dust on her eyes. In the end, the village is not found as the Trix gave up. Icy also mentions that pixies moved their village when she stole their Codex. |-|Season 4= The village is only seen once in the second episode. The Winx save their pixies from a monster in Piff's nightmare. After coming to the village, the Winx shrink themselves in order to search pixies from their houses, but they only find Piff. Not long after that, an monster appears and attacks the Winx, but they manage to destroy it for good and free all pixies. |-|Season 6= Both Pixie Village and its pixies got attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls that were revived by Selina's book, the Legendarium, as she demonstrated her magic for Miss Griffin. As Griffin took a look on the village, trolls were causing huge destruction and misery and even Winx were not able to stop them. As Griffin told Selina to put an end to the spell, both trolls and pixies disappeared, leaving village empty. Later, It was seen again in the "Legendary Duel" when Aisha traveled there to go into its Legendarium World counterpart to save the pixies. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= The village was the Winx's first stop on the way to Obsidian as they needed a key from the Tree of Portals to open the gate. |-|Magical Adventure= The village was attacked by the Trix. Trivia *The Pixie Village bears some resemblance to the Smurf Village in the Smurf Comics. *It was stated that Gloomy Wood Trolls were chained under Pixie Village. As Pixies removed their village after Icy stole their Codex, it is unknown if the Trolls were removed too or if Pixies just temporarily left the area and later returned. *It is revealed that Pixie Village and Downland are connected through an underground tunnel as shown in the episode, "Pixie Village" when Livy flies through underground tunnel to Downland in order to prevent Icy from taking the Codex. Category:Locations Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Pixies Category:Pixie Village Category:Magix Category:Winx Club Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Cities and Towns Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom